


Backs and Mats

by RobNips



Series: Sapphic September 2019 [14]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Pre-Canon, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobNips/pseuds/RobNips
Summary: Summer grunted as her back hit the mat again. She wanted to go again for just the chance of wiping Raven’s smirk off her face. Too bad it was the same cocky, stupid smirk that made Summer’s heart flip.Written for Sapphic September - "Just admit I'm right"Can be read as a Standalone





	Backs and Mats

Summer grunted as her back hit the mat again. She wanted to go again for just the chance of wiping Raven’s smirk off her face. 

“Just admit I’m right.”

But it was the same cocky, stupid smirk that was towering over her in the ring that made Summer’s heart flip. 

Raven held out a hand, Summer huffed out a breath. The whole team had been sparring for at least half the night, Qrow had insisted that Tai’s fighting style was basically useless - leading to him getting his ass handed to him about fifteen times now. “Alright_._” Qrow has sighed and practically hopped out of the ring so Tai couldn’t bait him to go again. “Summer_, _you gotta do it.”

“Please,” Raven had scoffed. “Anyone could lay Summer out.”

“Hey!”

“You rely on your semblance too much.” Raven shrugged, looking right in her eyes. Usually, anything put a hand on Summer Rose and it passed through rose petals instead. When alert, she could be untouchable. “Take that away?” 

Qrow pointed between them. “Sounds like a challenge. I wanna see. Rae, get in.” 

“Right.” Tai threw his hands up from the ring. “And let everyone forget what you-”

“Fine! Fine, I don’t care.” Summer had stood and practically ran into the ring.

She’d regret her spontaneousness after the second time Raven pinned her. Raven stood over her, legs on either side of Summer’s torso, a hand on her hip as she leaned over, making her hair cascade down like a curtain over Summer - a tunnel that led directly to Raven’s smirk.

Summer squirmed under her, half waiting for Raven to step away and half trying to get away from that look that made her cheeks hot. “Someone puts a hand on you and you panic.” 

Summer frowned. “That’s not totally true.” She heard Qrow make an “eehhh” from beside them, Summer couldn’t take her eyes away from Raven’s. She raised a brow and Summer felt warmth in her stomach. “I use my semblance, there’s nothing wrong with that.” 

“Right.” Raven scoffed, and straightened her back. “That’s why someone who’s not even trained as Tai can lay you out flat.” She flipped her hair out of her face, back behind her shoulders. As she stepped away, the muscles in her thighs flexed. The rumor that Raven hemmed Beacon’s uniform skirt to be three inches shorter was not unfounded - but she had more than one to keep suspicion and mystery alive. 

Summer realized she was still on the ground, eyes firmly on Raven’s skirt. She held in a squeak and sat up, Tai whispered something to Qrow to make him laugh. Summer glared. Raven turned to face her again, gazing downwards to make Summer feel small. “Are we going again?” 

“I think you’ve made your point.” Summer held up a hand, letting out a sigh before hauling herself to her feet. “And think of it this way,” she spoke before Raven could say whatever was coming out of her open mouth - Summer didn’t need to be any more embarrassed than she already was. “Grimm don’t know hand to hand either. In a tournament, I’m never gonna be without my aura. And if somehow I end up one on one-ing some huge bad guy - I’ll have my backup.” 

Qrow burst out laughing at her last point, Tai shrugged sympathetically. “You almost have a point.” They both stood, Summer was stuck in the middle as they past her for the door. “Sorry Sum,” 

Summer sighed, letting them go. She had come to love her team, in a way that took the almost two years they’ve been at Beacon, but it was definitely a sort of love. Even when they pulled things like this. Even when half of them left her in a sparring ring alone with Raven when she was already feeling dominate over Summer. 

“You can say what you want to say.” Summer sighed. “But I’ll admit you were right. You laid me out.” Her stomach turned at her own phrasing. 

Raven only shrugged. “It’s not like I’m the best at it either. You’re just so tiny, when I can catch you, I can basically throw you across the room.” 

“Well,” she looked to the ground, taking a breath before straightening out. “You didn’t really have to call me out like that.”

“You’re not usually the one to be baited, I guess.” Raven huffed a laugh. “I didn’t think you’d do it. But I mean,” she shrugged a shoulder again, bumping Summer’s side as she started towards the exit. “You’re not entirely wrong either. Saved my ass enough times.”

Summer brushed her hair back, letting herself laugh. She felt her cheek warm again, looking down to avoid Raven’s eyes. “Right.” She saw Raven smirk again, Summer may have imagined the wink, and pushed through the gym doors. Summer couldn’t help but watch the swish of her hips as they walked, she forced herself to match Raven’s pace to keep her eyes in the proper place. “Maybe we can get Tai to show us some things. Just little things.”

Raven’s scoff held venom. “That’s between him and Qrow if they want to start punching each other. I think you and I are well off enough.” She smiled, Summer swallowed thickly. “But, you are the leader. You want us in the ring, it’ll only make us stronger.”

“True.” Despite her butterflies, Summer still respected her team. Raven was capable of probably anything, in her mind, but had the same respect for Summer. Their dynamic flourished off of that, Summer did not let her more school girlish moments overtake her thoughts when it was important. 

Still, Raven basically admitting she’ll still listen to her no matter what, with a wink and a little smile to boot, did not hurt Summer’s pride. 

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not be running out of finished one-shots for the rest of the month so the rest of the days may be a few hours late - But this was definitely cute to write lol  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
